


We all have different levels of intolerance

by Marcus_S



Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deviancy, Planet Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: Definitely an AU
Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779334
Kudos: 1





	We all have different levels of intolerance

Captain Clegane spun his command chair to face his science officer Lt Stark on the rear of the bridge.

“Report”.

“Deviants Sir”.

“Details of deviancy”.

“Anoestrus females, no explicit sexual signalling leading to rapacious male behaviour including significant incidence of paedophilia and homosexual molestation. They have concepts of bodily shame, issues with nudity and sexual display, various deviant ethnic cultural norms frequently leading to patriarchal oppression of women, the sickest thing to me is the commercial availability of perverted sexual displays where only the male achieves satisfaction”.

“There’s plenty of them”.

“Oh it doesn’t seem to stop them having over populated the planet and significantly impacted the ecosystem; their conscious minds still seems to be significantly dominated by their unconscious”.

“And they’re approaching contact levels of space flight”.

“It’s borderline, they’ve no concept beyond the first three dimensions and time so they believe they’re limited by the speed of light”.

“So we could leave them for a while, see if something odd happens, some sort of reverse mutation”.

“You’ve always been a gambler haven’t you sir”.

“This isn’t the most interesting job in the multiverse, everyone has to have their distractions”.

“Which is why I’m going to sample them”.

“If you must, how many”

“Only IOIOO IO’s sir, they IO bond so it’s easy to organise”.

“So how many generations before they’re dangerously interbred and you have to cull them”.

“IOOO to IOIO”.

“And their generation length”

“About IIOOI of their solar orbits”.

“Well it will keep you occupied between late meal and sleep shift. By the way you’re starting to turn blue and smell”.

“Thank you sir, I’ll go into quarantine after late meal and take my samples with me. Lt Reed will take over my duties until I’m post oestrus”.

The captain turned back to face forward.

“Commander Targaryn, energise IO planetary destruction torpedoes, fire as soon as Stark’s taken her sample”.

“Aye Sir”.


End file.
